


Heresy & Treason

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [29]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. The Massacre

**Kingsbridge Castle. Bedchamber. Morning.**  
_(Bishop Waleran sits at his desk eating a light breakfast that he has just fetched from the kitchens. There is a knock at the door. Waleran takes a long drink from his goblet before answering the door.)_  
**Waleran:** “Enter! _(The door opens to reveal Carlo, the Bishop’s loyal manservant. Carlo stands before the Bishop and bows.)_ Is it done?”  
**Carlo:** “Yes, your eminence. My brother’s troops attacked before dawn and retrieved the body.”  
**Waleran:** “Good. I knew once we had not received a second message from Vaisey that something must have gone terribly wrong.”  
**Carlo:** “If you’ll permit me, my lord, I’m not sure I quite understand your reasons for the attack.”  
**Waleran:** _(Wiping his mouth with a cloth:)_ “Very well, I shall explain myself. _(Motions for Carlo to take a seat opposite him.)_ Before Vaisey’s untimely death, Prince John had tasked him with a very delicate, secret mission. Now according to Vaisey’s message that he sent here, he had already entrusted this mission to an old friend of his before he arrived at Powis. Upon his arrival he immediately sent word to me that both the Princess and Robin Hood’s gang were guests of the Commander.”  
**Carlo:** “Yes, I understand that my lord. But my question is why would he contact you? You’re hardly the closest of friends.”  
**Waleran:** _(Smiles:)_ “Certainly not, but we both serve the same master. As leader of the Black Knights, it was Vaisey’s duty to ensure Prince John’s ascension to the throne. Now, with Vaisey out of the picture, that task now falls in my lap.”  
**Carlo:** “Via proxy, of course.”  
**Waleran:** “Naturally. My role in all this can never be made known. Lipscombe gave the order.”  
**Carlo:** _(Still confused:)_ “Why send Blamire and his troops into Powis to recover Vaisey’s body though? Surely the Commander will see it as an act of war.”  
**Waleran:** _(Chuckles:)_ “My dear boy. I think her dead warriors would make that abundantly clear. When the Commander killed Vaisey she broke the treaty with Prince John. Blamire’s army would have attacked Powis in revenge themselves. This way, by facilitating the where and when, hopefully they will realise the benefits of my counsel.”  
**Carlo:** “You mean Lipscombe’s.”  
**Waleran:** _(Raising his goblet:)_ “Precisely.”  
**Carlo:** “You wish to take Vaisey’s army along with his position as leader of the Black Knights?”  
**Waleran:** “I thought it prudent, yes.”  
**Carlo:** “What about the Commander, surely she will seek vengeance?”  
**Waleran:** “Yes, but not against me. Where are your brother and his army now?”  
**Carlo:** “Blamire’s message said they were headed north. Something about target practice? They’ve split into small groups, disguised as farmers and general common people. They’re very good at what they do. But that leaves us vulnerable to attack should word of who gave the attack order reach the Commander.”  
**Waleran:** “If your brother’s army is as good as I am led to believe, then there will be no one left to talk.”  
**Carlo:** “If I may say so, my lord, you don’t seem too concerned either way.”  
**Waleran:** _(Regards Carlo:)_ “Today’s exercise was to curry favour with Blamire and his men. As far as the Celts? They do not worship the same God as you or I. Kingsbridge is under my protection. Its reputation as a Holy city is known for miles around.”  
**Carlo:** “So you believe the Commander won’t risk the possibility of a Holy War?”  
**Waleran:** “Oh, who knows with those savages. But it will be made known that any attack on Kingsbridge, _(Points skyward:)_ will be an attack on God. Now, if I have assuaged your concerns, I have my own message I wish you to deliver to Prince John on my behalf.”  
**Carlo:** “To the Royal Court, my lord?”  
**Waleran:** “No, no. To Nottingham. I believe you know the new Sheriff.”  
**Carlo:** _(Nods:)_ “I’ll leave immediately.”  
_(Waleran hands Carlo the message. Taking it, Carlo stands and smiles. He bows again before turning and leaving the room.)_

**Powis Castle. Great Hall. Morning.**  
_(The ambassadors of the thirteen clans are assembled. Lexa sits upon the throne of the Commander looking down at Gisborne who stands in the middle of the room with his hands manacled. Robin, Marian and the rest of the gang are gathered at the back of the room taking in the scene.)_  
**Lexa:** "Guy of Gisborne I cannot pardon you for your crimes against my people. _(Glances over at Marian and the gang as they begin muttering between themselves.)_ I will however allow you a chance at redemption. _(Looks back to Gisborne:)_ At the behest of Clarke of the thirteenth clan, I am ordering you to protect Nottingham from tyranny. Where you once sought to oppress, you must now serve your people. _(Stands, to the guards:)_ Release him. _(Warriors step forward and unshackle Gisborne.)_ Your ambassador and I shall accompany you all to Powis’ border on your journey back home.”  
_(Gisborne merely stares at the Commander before glancing at Clarke.)_  
**Gisborne:** _(After a long moment, bows slightly:)_ “Thank you, Commander.”  
_(Lexa returns the nod as the gang react to Gisborne’s reprieve. Allan smirks and mouths the words ‘Told you so.’ to Much. Little John shakes his head and Djaq & Will are in disbelief. Robin watches Marian who smiles a small, relieved smile.)_

**Riding To The Border.**  
_(Marian & Much ride ahead as Clarke and Lexa ride side by side flanked by warriors. Behind them the gang follow. Gisborne and Robin ride as Little John, Allan, Djaq & Will have decided to walk. Lexa looks over to Clarke and notices her pensive look.)_ **  
Lexa:** “Thinking about home?”  
**Clarke:** _(Looks at Lexa:)_ “I’m thinking whether I’m ready for my people’s reaction to me. I haven’t really been seen since Queen Eleanor announced me as Richard’s successor.”  
**Lexa:** “The Princess returns ready to defy her uncle and do what’s right for her people. You bring them hope.”  
**Clarke:** “We bring them peace.”  
_(Behind them, Gisborne and Robin ride together, the tone of their conversation more adversarial.)  
_**Gisborne:** “You really think the Celts can be trusted? There’s a reason they’re known as savages.”  
**Robin:** _(Frowns at the word:)_ “All I know is Lexa beat you up pretty badly. _(Pleased by Gisborne’s silence on the matter:)_ I believe that Clarke has some sort of power over the Commander. If Lexa can unite the clans then there’s no reason Clarke can’t bring peace between our people.”  
**Gisborne:** “Even if she does, there’s no guarantee once the King returns that any such treaty will hold.”  
**Robin:** “War changes a man, Gisborne. Once the King returns I have to believe Richard will chose peace over conflict.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Scoffs:)_ “People don’t change, only their circumstances.”  
**Robin:** _(Cocks an eyebrow:)_ “Interesting. Bear that in mind the next time you claim Marian changed you for the better.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Sighs:)_ “All I’m saying is it takes a special kind of arrogance to abandon your people to fight a war no one here cares about. The King’s war is a vanity project, nothing more. The fact he remains there with no hope of victory only speaks further to the man’s ego.”  
_(Before Robin can respond the voices of Marian and Much shouting from up ahead grab his attention.)_  
**Warrior Scout:** “Heda, come quick!”  
**Marian:** “Robin, quickly!”  
_(Clarke, Lexa, Robin and Gisborne kick their horses into a gallop as the rest of the gang break into a run.)_

_(The group catch up and come upon a horrific scene. In the valley beneath them, dozens of warriors lay dead. Several of Lexa’s guard have already broken rank and gone to check for any signs of life. Before anyone can stop her, Djaq runs forward to help also. Clarke and Lexa remain seated on their horses for long moments, distressed by the carnage. Slowly everyone dismounts and make their way through the bodies checking for survivors.)_  
**Warrior:** _(Waves in the distance:)_ “Heda! Come quick!”  
_(Lexa runs over to the warrior, Clarke close behind her. They arrive to find Indra gravely injured on the ground.)_  
**Lexa:** “Indra!”  
**Indra:** “Heda.”   
_(She tries to sit up but cannot. Clarke drops to a knee beside Indra and inspects her injuries. Lifting part of her armour she sees a deep, bloody sword wound to Indra’s shoulder.)_  
**Clarke:** _(To anyone:)_ “I need bandages!”  
**Indra:** “Stay away, you’re one of them.”  
**Lexa:** “Indra, let her help. _(Indra stops struggling as Djaq arrives with bandages and takes over from Clarke. to Indra:)_ What happened here?”  
**Indra:** “They attacked while we slept. They took the Sheriff’s body. This was revenge.”

**Clarke:** “This was Prince John’s men?”  
**Indra:** “No, _(Turning to look at Clarke:)_ They called themselves the Black Knights.”  
**Clarke:** _(Nods:)_ “Vaisey’s army.”  
**Marian:** _(Arriving:)_ “His what?”  
**Clarke:** _(Drops her head then begins:)_ “Vaisey had his own private, secret army that he took from William Hamleigh.”  
**Lexa:** “Vaisey had an army and you didn’t tell me?”  
**Clarke:** “I didn’t think. The last I heard the army was disbanded, scattered among the provinces that are loyal to the Black Knights.”  
**Marian:** “The traitors charter. The pact. Who told you about Vaisey’s army?”  
**Clarke:** “Isabella. She…killed William Hamleigh.”  
**Marian:** _(Scoffs, bitterly:)_ “Of course she did.”  
_(Lexa stands and turns, her eyes looking for someone.)_  
**Lexa:** _(Points at Gisborne:)_ “You. You must know where the Black Knight army make their home.”  
**Gisborne:** “I swear to you, I had no idea the Sheriff had his own army. This is the first I’m hearing of it.”  
**Clarke:** _(Remembering:)_ “Kingsbridge.”  
**Lexa:** “What?”  
**Clarke:** “Isabella had just returned from there when she told me about Vaisey’s army. It’s a start.”  
**Gisborne:** “That can’t be right. Kingsbridge is practically a Holy city. A place filled with peace lovers.”  
**Lexa:** _(Nods:)_ “A perfect place to hide an army. _(to her warriors:)_ I call upon the armies of the twelve clans. In a days time we lay waste to Kingsbridge and everyone within its walls!”  
_(The warriors turn to leave.)_

**Robin:** “Wait. If Kingsbridge is a Holy city as Gisborne says then there will be hundreds if not thousands of innocent people living there. You’ll be starting a Holy war on English soil.”  
**Lexa:** “There will be no war. My armies will crush them.”  
**Clarke:** “Robin’s right, you can’t do this.”  
**Lexa:** “I cannot let this massacre go unanswered.”  
**Clarke:** “Then let us try and fix this. Let us go and find the perpetrators and bring them back to face justice.”  
_(Clarke moves to join Robin and the others but is stopped by Lexa.)_  
**Lexa:** _(To her guards:)_ “Stop her!”  
_(The warriors block her path.)_  
**Clarke:** _(Turning back to Lexa:)_ “What are you doing?”  
**Lexa:** “I can’t let you leave, Clarke.”  
**Clarke:** “So I’m a prisoner, just like that?”  
**Lexa:** “Yes.”  
**Robin:** “Commander, there is no need for this. Clarke is right. Let us go to Kingsbridge and flush out the culprits.”  
**Lexa:** _(Glancing back at Indra who’s still being tended to by Djaq, Will by her side:)_ “Very well. But they stay.”  
_(Djaq and Will exchange worried glances.)_  
**Robin:** “Commander-”  
**Lexa:** “The six of you will travel to Kingsbridge and bring the perpetrators back here for trial. If you do not return within two days, my order stands. Kingsbridge and everyone within it will be destroyed.” 


	2. Strangers In A Strange Land

**Kingsbridge.  
**_(The gang arrive at Kingsbridge and take in the size of the castle which easily dwarfs Nottingham’s. In the town, they walk their horses through the narrow streets. They stop and look up at the walls when they hear a sergeant giving orders.)_  
**Gisborne** : _(A bit disheartened:)_ “You could easily house an entire army in there.”  
**Robin:** _(Cheerfully:)_ “Well, it can’t be that difficult… can it?”   
**Marian:** “So what’s the plan? Who did you say we’re looking for again?”  
**Gisborne:** “Lipscombe. He’s the Sheriff around here. He was one of the first to sign the pact.”  
**Robin:** “Do you think he knows about your defection?”  
**Gisborne:** “If Lipscombe ordered the attack on the Celts I can’t see how he wouldn’t have heard about it.”  
**Robin:** “Well we’ll stay in the town for now and ask around. See if anyone’s heard anything about the Black Knight army.”  
**Marian:** “They’d be hard to miss.”  
**Little John:** “Yeah, they would. _(Turning to Allan:)_ So how did you miss it eh? All those nights spent sleeping with Isabella and the fact Vaisey had an army at his disposal never came up?”  
**Allan:** _(Annoyed:)_ “Look, John, I’ve already told you no. If she’d wanted me to know about it she’d have told me wouldn’t she?”  
**Much:** “John does have a point though. _(Looking to Marian, Allan & Gisborne in turn:) _All three of you practically lived in the castle. None of you heard or saw anything about the Sheriff’s army?”  
**Marian:** “No, Much! And standing around here quibbling about who knew what isn’t getting us anywhere. We’re here to try and stop a war. Like Robin said, we need to ask around and see if anyone knows anything then we can figure out how we’re going to get inside the castle.“  
**Allan:** "Yeah, well there is the old standby of getting arrested and thrown in the dungeons. Always worked in Nottingham.”  
**Marian:** “Yes and that’ll be plan B. For now we’re going to try a bit of subtlety.”  
**Allan:** “Subtlety? Is that like green tea? To be honest I could do with something a little stronger myself, I’m gasping.”  
**Marian:** _(Unamused:)_ “Very funny, come on we’re wasting time.”  
_(The gang lead their horses towards the stables at Little John gives Allan a good natured slap on the back.)_

**Kingsbridge Castle. Waleran’s Chambers.**  
_(Waleran is seated behind his desk listening to Lipscombe’s report.)  
_**Lipscombe:** “Gisborne was spotted at the main gates, Hood and the outlaws are with him.”  
**Waleran:** “I see. And what would you like me to do about it?”  
**Lipscombe:** “Well, I-”  
**Waleran:** “Gisborne is a traitor to Prince John and Hood flouts his authority at every turn. These men are a menace and must be stopped. Have your men round them up and arrest them. Really, Lipscombe, do I need to hold your hand for every decision?”  
**Lipscombe:** _(Scowls:)_ “You know, when I agreed to become Sheriff of Kingsbridge I didn’t realise I was to become your subordinate. If you wish these outlaws arrested why not order it yourself?”  
**Waleran:** “You know very well why, Sheriff. For every day must come a night and for every hero there must be a villain. Take us for example. You enforce the law, arrest the troublemakers and collect the taxes. I, on the other hand, provide hope, comfort and guidance for the common man. That is how together we keep the peace.”  
**Lipscombe:** “I am vilified whilst you are adored?”  
**Waleran:** “Exactly. While we may not understand it, Robin Hood has become a hero for the common man. The people love him because he thumbs his nose at authority. I dare say they love him almost as much as me and by extension, God himself and that I cannot allow.”  
**Lipscombe:** _(Snorts with derision:)_ “You can’t allow the people to love someone more than they do you?”  
**Waleran:** “You shall have no other gods before me. The scriptures are unambiguous in their stance on false idols, Lipscombe. You will go from here and arrest these outlaws and I shall be the one to show the people the error of their ways. And they shall thank me for it.”  
****

**Nottingham Castle, Royal Chamber.**  
_(Carlo stands, hands folded in front of him, head down as Prince John paces the room reading his message from Waleran.)  
_**Prince John:** _(Re-reading the note as he speaks to Carlo:)_ “And the Bishop was in good health when you left him?”  
**Carlo:** “Yes, Sire.”  
**Prince John:** “Good. _(Walking over to the fireplace, screwing up the note and throwing it in the fire. Looking up at Carlo:)_ You will stay for a little while, won’t you?”  
**Carlo:** “If it pleases you for me to do so, then of course, Sire.”   
_(Isabella stands, hands on her hips, annoyed at this development.)  
_**Prince John:** “Marvellous. Go now, fetch yourself some food, you must be starving.”  
**Carlo:** “Thank you, Sire.” _(He leaves the room.)  
_**Prince John:** “It would appear the Commander has made her choice. She’s chosen the Princess over me.”  
**Isabella:** “Clarke? Sire surely that’s not true.”  
**Prince John:** _(Eyes wild:)_ “She drove a spear through Vaisey’s heart! I’d say that’s a pretty good indicator that she’s changed her mind about our treaty, wouldn’t you?!”  
**Isabella:** _(Stunned by the news of Vaisey’s apparent death:)_ “Sire, I don’t know what to say. If I had known this is what the Commander had planned then I would never have-”  
**Prince John:** “Wouldn’t you? It’s exactly what I’d have done in your position. _(Sighs, his demeanor softening once more:)_ Poor Vaisey. Luckily for us, the good Bishop Waleran has a plan, to help us on our quest.”  
**Isabella:** "Our quest, Sire?”  
**Prince John:** “Our ongoing quest to see me on England’s throne!”  
**Isabella:** “Ah, of course. How may I be of service to you in this new plan?”  
**Prince John:** “Oh my sweet girl, I would not wish to spoil the surprise.” _  
(The Prince turns to leave.)_  
**Isabella:** “Do you not trust me, Sire?”  
**Prince John:** _(Sighing:)_ “Oh, Bella. _(Turning back to her, coldly:)_ I trust you to do as you’re told. I have given you Nottingham to manage, Sheriff. When I ascend to the throne, Nottingham will become my new seat of power. It is your job to make sure its people know their place, and who their betters are.”  
**Isabella:** “Yes, Sire.”

**Kingsbridge Marketplace.  
**_(Robin and Gisborne wind their way through the busy and narrow marketplace on foot, looking around.)  
_**Merchant:** “Sir, have a look at this! _(To Marian:)_ Here you are, darlin’, only the best for the prettiest girl in Kingsbridge!”  
**Robin:** _(To the Merchant:)_ “Oi.”  
**Marian:** “Shh, Robin. It doesn’t hurt to look. _(To merchant:)_ Tell me, kind sir, have you heard anything about an army headed this way at all?”  
_(The merchant’s reply is cut short as there is a commotion behind them.)_  
**Allan:** “‘Ere, lads I think we’d better scarper.”  
**Lipscombe:** _(To his guards:)_ “It’s Robin Hood! Be sure to take them alive!”  
_(The gang turn and run as Lipscombe and his guards chase after them. Robin points to his right and the gang follow him down a side street as their pursuers run past them.)_  
**Guard:** “As far as I know, yep. I’m doing the rounds again in five minutes, so I’ll check them. I need to get in the gap, sorry.”  
_(Gisborne peeks out at the guards, then quickly ducks back as Robin takes a more cautious look. There are three guards covering two exits. A church bell tolls in the background.)  
_**Gisborne:** “The place is heavily fortified. There’s guards on every entrance.”  
**Robin:** _(Looking at the gates again.)_ “I know. I think the only way in is to get invited.”  
**Tuck:** “Perhaps I could be of assistance?“ **  
**_(Everyone turns around to see a tall robed man smiling at them with his arms folded.)_

**Powis Border.**  
_(Tents have been erected on the site of the massacre. Outside, warriors begin picking up the bodies of their slain brothers and sisters. Inside the tent Lexa stands with her arms folded, her expression tense. Clarke kneels beside Indra still tending to her wounds.)_  
**Clarke:** _(to Indra:)_ “The bleeding has stopped. Djaq should be back soon with something for the pain.”  
**Lexa:** _(Turning towards them:)_ “How could this happen? How could that army have attacked so quickly without us seeing anything. And who gave the order?”  
**Clarke:** “Robin and the others will find those answers. You just have to give them time.”  
**Lexa:** “My warriors will not wait long for justice, Clarke.”  
**Clarke:** “Sending the twelve clans to attack Kingsbridge just because a member of the Black Knights lives there is not justice. _(Djaq re-enters the tent with medical supplies:)_ You need proof before you condemn an entire city.”  
**Lexa:** “We already have proof. _(Looks over at the Saracen:)_ Djaq, I’m told there is a document that holds the names of all the men who have vowed to betray the King?”  
**Djaq:** _(Hesitates:)_ “There is a traitors charter, yes. The great pact of Nottingham.”  
**Lexa:** “Do you know where it is?”  
**Djaq:** “I… _(Glancing at Clarke then back to the Commander:)_ Since our camp back home has been compromised, each member of our gang is responsible for the pact’s safe keeping. Robin would take possession of it one day, Marian the next, then Much and so on and so on.”  
**Lexa:** “I see. So who has it now?”  
**Djaq:** _(Looks to Clarke:)_ “Will, Commander.”  
**Clarke:** _(Stepping in:)_ “Lexa, the pact only tells us which men are traitors, not who attacked your people.”  
**Lexa:** “No, but it gives me names. Names of men who I will demand are turned over to us in the name of justice. If the people of Kingsbridge refuse this then they’ll have sealed their fate. _(To Djaq:)_ Bring me the pact.”  
_(Djaq looks to Clarke, concerned.)_  
**Clarke:** “What is it, Djaq?”  
**Djaq:** “Gisborne’s name is on the pact.”  
_(Djaq and Clarke both look toward the Commander who’s face is unreadable.)_  
**Lexa:** _(After a long moment’s silence:)_ “I think on this occasion we all know Gisborne’s whereabouts during this latest attack. The pact shows us those who have allied themselves with Prince John. Speaking as someone who has made that same choice and now seeks to atone for that mistake, I think it’d be appropriate that _I_ be in charge of its safety. _(To Djaq:)_ Go find Will and bring me the pact.”  
_(Djaq checks with Clarke who nods. Handing Clarke the medicine for Indra, Djaq leaves the tent in search of Will.)_

**Kingsbridge. Rectory.**  
_(The gang have been taken to the rectory by Tuck who seems overjoyed to receive them.)_  
**Marian:** _(To Tuck:)_ “Not that we’re not grateful for your help, but why _are_ you helping us?”  
**Tuck:** “You know, years ago, when I left his country, the people of this nation were proud, strong, full of spirit. Now I come back to find their backs broken, their hope shattered. Everywhere I go I see fear and suspicion haunting their faces. And yet everywhere, I hear one name. Even from the mouths of children. One name, whispered in hope. One name that keeps the flame of England burning… _(Gisborne bows his head and sighs as Robin smirks:)_ Robin Hood.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Raising a mug to his mouth:)_ “By all means, inflate the man’s ego some more.”  
**Marian:** “That doesn’t seem to be the case here in Kingsbridge.”  
**Tuck:** _(Smiling:)_ “Oh but it is the case, _especially_ here. Bishop Waleran is a big supporter of Hood’s cause. Perhaps not some of this methods but I can assure you the Bishop admires the objective.” _  
_**Robin:** “But Bishop Waleran isn’t the law around here.”  
**Tuck:** “No, his is a higher calling. But, the Bishop is so beloved by the people to the point that some have suggested he rule England in the King’s absence.”   
**Allan:** “Yeah, well if he’s as beloved as you say, why does he need to live in such a huge castle?”   
**Tuck:** _(Smiling:)_ “It is imposing isn’t it? You must understand, I have only recently arrived in Kingsbridge myself. But I was told that Kingsbridge started out as a simple Abbey. One day it was attacked by a warlord and a fire broke out, killing dozens of men. Not only monks but the warlords men as well. The story goes that the warlord wished to repent for his sins and Waleran granted him absolution in return for rebuilding the Abbey. Over time Waleran and the warlord would become friends to the point where the warlord became Kingsbridge’s protector, raising an army from local men from the surrounding villages. As the army grew, so did the Abbey.”   
**Much:** “Until it became this huge walled city?”   
**Tuck:** “Precisely. The castle guards today are all former soldiers, returned from war seeking absolution for the lives they’ve taken.”   
**Much:** “Sounds almost too good to be true.”  
**Tuck:** _(Nods:)_ “Some say that Kingsbridge is so well protected that it is almost too isolated from the rest of the country.”  
**Little John:** _(Looking around:)_ “There are no beggars anywhere.”  
**Tuck:** “Indeed, of all the places I’ve visited across England, Kingsbridge seems to be thriving.”   
**Gisborne:** “Sounds like a perfect cover story to me. _(As everyone looks to him:)_ What? You really believe that an army of reformed warlords protect this city? Lexa was right, Vaisey’s army is here, hiding in plain sight.“  
**Marian:** "You think Lipscombe is housing the Black Knight army right underneath the Bishop’s nose?”  
**Gisborne:** “Well why not? You heard the history of this place, there’s a built in excuse as to why Kingsbridge would have an army so large.”  
**Robin:** “Gisborne has a point, Marian. As long as the city and its people are protected why should the Bishop know any different?”  
**Tuck:** “If what you’re saying is true, that the men protecting the city are cold blooded killers then the Bishop must be made aware of it. _(Begins to head for the door:)_ You’re all welcome to stay here, Lipscombe’s guards are forbidden from patrolling the rectory grounds.”  
**Marian:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “Tuck, I’ll go with you. _(As Robin begins to protest:)_ Someone needs to tell the Bishop first hand what we saw. And with Lipscombe’s men out searching for us, it’s best you all lay low for now. I’ll be fine.”  
_(Marian leaves with Tuck as the rest of the group look around their new surroundings.)_


	3. Man of God?

**Kingsbridge. Marketplace.**  
 _(Marian walks with Tuck through the marketplace. She keeps a cautious eye on the crowded street in case any of the castle guard appear suddenly.)  
_ **Tuck:** _(Smiles:)_ “You really shouldn’t worry. Once we’ve spoken with Bishop Waleran you and your friends will be welcomed here with open arms, you’ll see.”  
 **Marian:** “Well until then I’m not taking any- _(Marian collides with a woman:)_ Ooof! I’m so sorry, I guess I wasn’t paying attention. _(The woman straightens and turns to face her:)_ Aliena? Oh my goodness! _(The two women embrace as Tuck watches them smiling:)_ It’s so good to see you!”  
 **Aliena:** _(Smiles:)_ “And you also, what brings you to Kingsbridge?”  
 **Marian:** _(Frowns slightly:)_ “Oh, we’re on a mission.”  
 **Aliena:** “We? You and brother Tuck?”  
 **Marian:** _(Turns to Tuck:)_ “You know each other?”  
 **Tuck:** “Of course, everyone knows Aliena’s wool is the finest around.”  
 **Marian:** _(Turning back to Aliena:)_ “Is that so?”  
 **Aliena:** _(Beams:)_ “Forty thousand sheep sold me their winter coats, would you believe it? It’s cost me two hundred pounds but I’ll make three. Even I lose my breath when I think about it.”  
 **Marian:** “That’s wonderful. I’m so pleased for you. _(Looks around:)_ You do this all by yourself?”  
 **Aliena:** “No, Jack helps when he can but he’s taken on more work to help keep us afloat. We need as much money as we can get, what with the baby and all.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles:)_ “You’re a mother? That’s amazing!”  
 _(A red headed woman steps out from behind Aliena’s stall, previously hidden from view. In her arms she holds a baby.)_  
 **Ellen:** “We’ve managed so far between us.”  
 **Marian:** _(Gasps:)_ “Is this him?”  
 **Aliena:** _(Nods:)_ “Marian, I’d like you to meet Jack’s mother, Ellen. _(Marian nods to her:)_ And, this is Tom.”  
 **Marian:** _(Cooing at the baby:)_ “I’m very pleased to meet you, Tom. _(Straightening up, to Ellen:)_ You must be very proud.”  
 **Tuck:** _(Steps in:)_ “Marian, you stay here, catch up with your friends. I’ll go and speak with the Bishop and ask him to meet us back at the rectory.”  
 **Marian:** “Yes, alright, if you’re sure?”  
 **Tuck:** “Positive. I’ll see you in a little while.”  
 _(Tuck eyes Ellen warily then turns and heads towards the castle. Ellen notices the look but says nothing.)_  
 **Marian:** “So how’s Jack taking to fatherhood?”  
 **Jack:** _(Coming from another direction:)_ “Like a duck to water. _(Smiles:)_ Hello, Marian.”  
 _(The pair hug as Ellen continues to watch Tuck.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Pulling away:)_ “You’re looking well.”  
 **Ellen:** _(Her attention pulled back to the conversation:)_ “He’s looking thin. You’re not eating enough, Jack.”  
 **Jack:** _(Brightly:)_ “You fed me too well, growing up is all Ma.”  
 **Ellen:** “You look exhausted.”  
 **Jack:** “It’s worth every moment of it, trust me. But speaking of food, I’ve come to eat lunch with my wife.” _(Walks over and kisses Aliena.)  
_ **Aliena:** _(To Marian:)_ “You’ll join us, yes?”  
 **Marian:** “Well I wouldn’t want to impose.”  
 **Jack:** “Nonsense, the more the merrier.”  
 **Aliena:** “Exactly, Tom should spend some time with his cousin after all.”  
 _(Marian smiles as Aliena begins to pack away her stall for lunch.)_

**Outside the Rectory. Some Time Later.**  
 _(Allan, Much & Little John walk the grounds.)_  
 **Allan:** “I’m not being funny but Robin and Gisborne bicker like a couple of women.”  
 **Much:** _(Glancing back:)_ “I still don’t think we should’ve left them alone.”  
 **Little John:** “Oh leave them be. Allan’s right, let them squabble between themselves, give our ears a rest.”  
 **Much:** “But what if words turn to fists once again?”  
 **Little John:** “What if it does? _(Frustrated:)_ What are we even doing here? We travel half way across the country for what? To aid the Celts? We should be home right now defending the people of Nottingham. People depend on us and we’ve abandoned them.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah well it wasn’t like we had much choice in the matter was it? Anyway we’re here now. The sooner we do what we came here to do, the sooner we can leave.”  
 _(The trio’s conversation is cut short as the sound of horse’s hoofbeats can be heard approaching. They duck behind a building.)_  
 **Waleran:** _(On horseback to his guards:)_ “Remember men, we want Hood and his men alive. At least for now.”  
 _(As Waleran and his guard pass, Allan peeks around a corner.)  
_ **Allan:** “Well that didn’t sound good.”  
 **Much:** “We can’t let them take Robin.”  
 **Allan:** “So what do we do?”  
 **Little John:** _(Gruffly:)_ “What we always do, fight!”  
 _(Little John roars and runs after the men on horseback as Allan and Much exchange looks before following.)_

_(Little John rushes and knocks two guards off their horses. Much sprints to them. Waleran stops his horse and looks back. Much kicks a guard down again as he runs towards four more mounted guards galloping down the road. Allan runs in and engages a fallen guard with his dual swords as Much grabs the banner of a horseman to pull him off his mount and Little John pulls off another.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Yelling at a guard on the ground:)_ “Get off! Get off! Get off!”  
 _(Allan blocks an overhead blow with both swords held together, then blocks with his left sword and punches the guard with his right fist. Little John knocks out the other fallen guard. Waleran turns his horse around as the remaining horsemen group together drawing their crossbows.)  
_ **Waleran:** “Surrender yourselves now or I’ll have no choice but to have you shot in the street like animals.”  
 _(Realising the odds just aren’t in their favour, the outlaws reluctantly throw down their weapons.)_

**Jack & Aliena’s Home.  
Marian: **_(Incredulous:)_ “Arrested? But why? _(Tuck says nothing unable to look at her.)_ I thought you said Waleran was supportive of our cause?”  
 **Ellen:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “If I may, I think I might be able to shed some light on Bishop Waleran’s motives.”  
 **Marian:** _(Turning to her:)_ “You know the Bishop?”  
 **Ellen:** “For many years. I’ve long held my suspicions about him.”  
 **Marian:** “Suspicions? Ellen, please, tell me everything.”  
 **Ellen:** “It has to do with Jack’s father. He had a secret, something to do with the ring he had. He wouldn’t tell me what it was, only the King could hear what he had to say, he said. He asked me for a quill, paper, sealing wax and ink then locked himself away in the barn for privacy. I then went to my priest confessor for help. I told the priest of how Jack’s father needed to speak with the King urgently. The next day Jack’s father was taken from our home and accused of stealing the Kingsbridge prior’s chalice.”  
 **Marian:** “What happened to him?”  
 **Ellen:** _(Looking to Jack:)_ “He was tortured and he confessed. Then his tongue was cut out. He was swiftly brought to trial. The prior who’s chalice was stolen testified against him. The Lord of the district served as his judge and my priest confessor passed sentence. Jack’s father was burned at the stake. _(Ellen pauses to compose herself as Marian patiently waits for her to continue.)_ I cursed all three men that day. I told the Prior his church would burn down, the Lord that his children will die violent deaths.”  
 **Marian:** “And the priest? Can I assume he was Waleran?”  
 **Ellen:** _(Nods:)_ “I told him that he would climb very high… only to fall.”  
 **Aliena:** “What was the secret they didn’t want him to tell?”  
 **Ellen:** “I never learned. I found his ring though, the ring Jack still wears to this day. But no paper. _(Glances over at Tuck:)_ So yes, I know all about Waleran and his true nature. Your friend over there fears me. And he fears the words I speak because he knows they are the truth.”  
 **Tuck:** _(Finally looks over at Ellen:)_ “I don’t fear you. I oppose what you stand for which is hatred of God and church and morality.”  
 **Ellen:** “I love God. Though I don’t worship Her the same way as you do. My church has as many rules as yours and is a lot more forgiving. And, as for morality, I use love as my compass which Christ seemed to approve of, even if you don’t.”  
 **Jack:** “Ma, that’s enough.”  
 _(Marian turns toward Tuck.)_  
 **Marian:** “You have to help me free them.”  
 **Tuck:** _(Nods:)_ “I will speak again to the Bishop. Hopefully that will give you enough time to come up with a plan with Robin.”  
 **Marian:** _(Confused:)_ “Robin? What do you mean?”  
 **Tuck:** “He’s still at the rectory with Gisborne. Only three of your friends were captured.”  
 **Marian:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Do you think they know what’s happened?”  
 **Tuck:** “I couldn’t say. I don’t believe Waleran’s men reached the rectory before your friends attacked them.”  
 _(Marian’s mood brightens a little at this curious stroke of luck.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Turning to the others:)_ “I’ve got to go.”  
 _(Aliena nods as Marian turns and leaves the room.)_

**Powis. Commander’s Tent.**  
 _(Djaq & Will stand together watching as the Commander reads the Great Pact of Nottingham.)_  
 **Lexa:** _(Pacing the tent slowly:)_ “This is precisely what we need. Cold, irrefutable proof of these men’s treachery. With this we can eliminate those who would stand with Prince John against the King.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Skeptically:)_ “What do you suggest? You lead your army to each of the regions represented on the pact and demand that the people turn over their leaders?”  
 **Lexa:** “And you have a problem with this?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Laughs nervously:)_ “How long do you think Prince John will allow that to happen before he retaliates? You leave yourself open to attack from several fronts.”  
 **Indra:** “Just more English for us to kill.”  
 **Lexa:** “That’s enough, Indra. So tell us, Clarke, how does this end? Perhaps you’ve come up with a way to save your people?”  
 **Clarke:** “No, only together can we do that. Your army was slaughtered by men loyal to the Prince. You have every right to respond. Every right to attack those towns and cities who would harbour your enemies. Or, you can bide your time.”  
 **Indra:** “Why should we wait? Blood must have blood.”  
 **Clarke:** “Really? Because the way I see it, the only way that ends is with everyone dead. _(To Lexa:)_ The men who attacked your army will be expecting you to respond the way you always do. What if instead you wait for the right time to strike in the right way.”  
 **Lexa:** “You’re suggesting I let the massacre go unavenged.”  
 **Clarke:** “I’m saying that if you attack those cities that you’d be playing right into the Prince’s hands. He wants you to be seen as bloodthirsty savages. He needs you to play the villain to his conquering hero. And, pact or not, that’s exactly how the people will see you if you bring your army to their doors. It’s this endless cycle of violence that has kept our people and our nations apart for so long. So what kind of leader do you want to be? The kind who kills every chance she gets because that’s your way? Or the kind who shows the world a better way? Someone has to take the first step. Let it be you. _(Lexa turns away from her but Clarke follows:)_ You say you want peace, that everything you’ve done was to achieve that. Yet here we stand on the brink of another war. The King of England stands on the battlefield hundreds of miles away unable to find the strength within himself to end his war. Here you have the chance to end a war before it begins.”  
 _(Lexa stares at Clarke considering her words.)_  
 **Indra:** “Commander, you can’t seriously be considering this.”  
 _(There is a long pause as Lexa’s eyes never leave Clarke’s.)  
_ **Lexa:** “I’m not considering it. _(Will and Djaq exchange anxious glances and Clarke holds her breath:)_ I’m doing it.”  
 **Indra:** “Heda, please.”  
 _(Clarke sighs in relief.)_  
 **Lexa:** “Indra, our people act as if war is easier than peace. If that’s so should we not try and achieve the more difficult goal?”  
 **Indra:** “Powis will not support you. Titus-”  
 **Lexa:** _(Sharply:)_ “Titus is my subject. They are all my subjects! _(Indra stares up at the Commander then glances at Clarke:)_ Do you say they will defy me? _(Indra slowly looks back up at her Commander but does not speak:)_ Will you defy me?”  
 **Indra:** _(Without hesitation:)_ “No, Heda. I will not.”  
 **Lexa:** “Then let it be known. _(Turning back to watch Clarke as she speaks her next words:)_ Blood must not have blood.”

**Waleran’s Quarters.  
** _(Bishop Waleran is seated behind his desk, hands clasped together listening to Tuck’s pleas.)_  
 **Waleran:** “Brother Tuck…”  
 **Tuck:** “Every day it gets worse. Injustice, cruelty, corruption. The people suffer and they starve. And you’d take their hope away from them?”  
 **Waleran:** “Hood took that away from them the moment he sided with the Celts against his own people. He and the Princess both worship-“  
 **Tuck:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Oh don’t give me that nonsense, Bishop! Why are you trying to demonise these men? These men who stand up for the oppressed.”  
 **Waleran:** “I don’t care what you believe! I have done everything in my power to make Kingsbridge a Haven for its populace. The markets thrive, crime is almost non-existent and taxes go directly to the upkeep of the city. I and the lord God should be their hero, not this…outlaw. _(Sighs:)_ Prince John wants them broken. Like it or not, the Prince rules England in his brother’s absence. I cannot harbour fugitives from justice and expect Prince John to allow Kingsbridge to remain intact.”  
 **Tuck:** “So you bring false charges against them to facilitate their execution?”  
 **Waleran:** _(Finally losing his temper, rising to his feet:)_ “The Celts worship the devil! The Princess, Hood and his men are guilty by association. Hood and his men are to be burned at the stake for crimes against the church.”  
 **Tuck:** “I am part of the church and-”  
 **Waleran:** “Then why do you defy me? Obey me.”  
 **Tuck:** _(Taken aback:)_ “I obey God before you.”  
 **Waleran:** “The church has rules and hierarchy.”  
 **Tuck:** “I obey my heart-”  
 **Waleran:** “Kneel before me, now. Or find yourself joining the heretics at the stake. _(Waleran proffers his hand to Tuck expectantly. Tuck stares at Waleran a moment defiant. Then slowly kneels, taking the Bishop’s hand and kisses the ring.)_ Good. We’ll say no more about this, brother. You are dismissed.”  
 _(Tuck rises to his feet, turns without looking at the Bishop and leaves the room, a determined look upon his face.)  
_ ****

**The Dew Drop Inn.**  
 _(Having hastily collected Robin and Gisborne from the rectory, Marian has filled both men in on the situation they now face. Needing a plan of action, the trio have found themselves inside a tavern sitting at a table in the corner with their backs to the wall, eating.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “So we’ve got a few fairly difficult problems. _(Robin takes a drink from his cup.)_ One, we’re down to half our number.”  
 **Marian:** “Two, Bishop Waleran is beloved by everyone here yet secretly supports Prince John.”  
 _(Gisborne puts a bit of chicken in his mouth. Robin swallows his ale.)_  
 **Robin:** “Those aren’t problems. Waleran may be popular but as popular as Robin Hood? _(Marian rolls her eyes at his bravado:)_ I don’t think so. And we’ll free the lads as soon as we get inside the castle.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Which brings us to another problem.”  
 **Man:** “Enough! That’s it!”  
 _(Robin and Gisborne both suddenly sit back to avoid a chair thrown between them. They both yell in irritation back at the patrons.)_  
 **Robin/Gisborne:** “Oi!”  
 _(They grab their cups from the table and stand up as two wrestling men fall into the table in front of theirs, knocking it over. Marian steps around their table, picks up one of the men and punches him with her cup as a roast chicken  
soars past her head. Robin punches the other man with his cup as he is getting up. Robin & Gisborne both duck behind the overturned table as the fighting continues among Marian and the other patrons. Food, cups and plates are thrown indiscriminately.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Don’t you think we should help her?”  
 **Robin:** “Nah, trust me Marian’s having way too much fun. Besides, I think I have a — _(ducks a flying cup.)_ — I have a plan.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I’m listening.”  
 _(Robin shields his face with his hands as Marian pushes a man past him into a post.)  
_ **Robin:** “You, er… you get arrested… _(Robin ducks another cup as Gisborne makes a face indicating he already dislikes this plan.)_ … get taken to the dungeons, find the others and then… I’ll bribe the guards. I’ll come and see you.“  
 **Gisborne:** “And then what?” _(Puts his arm up to block.)_  
 **Robin:** “And then we escape!”  
 **Gisborne:** “How?”  
 **Robin:** “Well, I don’t know. I haven’t worked that out yet, have I?”  
 _(The sheriff’s guards enter to break up the fight and arrest the troublemakers. Marian shoves a man towards them. Gisborne stands, the danger passed.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Forget it. It’ll never work.”  
 **Robin:** “Why not?” _(Stands.)_  
 **Gisborne:** _(Sits back down in his chair.)_ “Because I’m not going to get myself arrested.“  
 **Robin:** “Why not?”  
 **Gisborne:** “’Cause you’ll leave me in the dungeon.”   
_(Sets his cup firmly on the table.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Picks up his cup from the floor and sits down.)_ “I will not leave you in the dungeons. You have my word.“  
 _(The guards force their new prisoners out the door. As Marian walks back to the table.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “You see, that’s where this falls down.”  
 _(The tavern is quiet now. Three guards stand near the door.)  
_ **Robin:** _(A bit flustered:)_ “Well, all right. Well, I’ll get myself arrested then.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Now that sounds like a better plan.”  
 **Robin:** “And you come and get me out.”  
 _(Gisborne tilts his head and gives Robin a “would I?” look. Robin chuckles with a sneer, realising their dilemma.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “See, suddenly it’s not such a good idea, is it?”  
 **Robin:** “You know, I’m not sure if I trust you yet. But we’re about to find out.”  
 _(Robin picks up a loaf of bread from their table as Gisborne stands up. To Gisborne’s surprise, Robin aims and is about to throw it at a guard, before Marian grabs his arm.)  
_ **Marian:** “Sit. Down. _(Robin smirks then releases the bread and sits down. Marian looks to Gisborne who also takes his seat.)_ Let me guess, you were going to go with Allan’s plan and get yourself thrown into the dungeons?”  
 **Robin:** _(Defensively:)_ “Well we do need to get inside.”  
 **Marian:** “Not by becoming an inmate! _(Sighs:)_ Do neither of you know anything about castle security? Its weak points and where to target?”  
 **Robin:** _(Folds his arms:)_ “We weren’t all brought up living in one, Marian.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(To Marian:)_ “I’m assuming you do?”  
 **Marian:** “I have some ideas, yes.”  
 **Robin:** _(Smiles:)_ “Good. Then you’re in charge.”


	4. Prisoner Exchange

**Kingsbridge Castle. Dungeons.  
**_(Lipscombe approaches Allan, Much and Little John, who are inside the big cell with their hands chained together outside it. Little John has the added bonus of a pillory, without the head hole, around his wrists.)  
_**Lipscombe:** “Hello, boys. _(Stops in front of them, but out of reach.)_ Everything you need to make your stay comfortable?”  
**Allan:** “No… we, er… we seemed to have missed out on the welcoming beaker of mead.”  
**Lipscombe:** _(Chuckles and steps to Little John.)_ “Now, to keep you up to speed with my schedule— _(Little John grunts and slams the planks against the bars, startling Lipscombe, who tuts and mocks a growl at Little John, then chuckles. to Allan:)_ Now I have no doubt that your leader Robin Hood and that traitor Gisborne will be attempting to rescue you all quite shortly. Once I have the full set of you grubby outlaws we can begin the process of eliminating you.”  
**Allan:** _(Cheekily:)_ “Ooh, I do like a good execution.”  
**Lipscombe:** _(Smirks and turns to leave:)_ “Enjoy.”  
**Allan:** “Hey! What time you serving dinner?”  
**Lipscombe:** _(Laughs.)_ “Very good.”  
****

**Guard Outpost.  
**_(Marian keeps watch outside for any oncoming guards. Inside, a single guard is on his knees in front of Robin, who is holding a huge collection of keys. The guard reaches back but Gisborne puts his sword on his arm.)_  
**Gisborne:** “Don’t… move. _(Robin rifles through the keys and pulls out one that might be what they’re looking for, sighing unhappily:)_ Is that everything?”  
**Robin:** _(Sullenly:)_ “You realise she’ll be tough to live with after this?  
**Gisborne:** _(Smirks:)_ “She was right though wasn’t she?”  
**Robin:** _(Nods:)_ “Let’s go.”  
_(Robin goes out the door, which is behind Gisborne. Gisborne puts the point of his sword in the guard’s back.)  
_**Gisborne:** “Stay on your knees!”  
_(Gisborne follows Robin out the door.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Main Staircase.  
**_(Carlo is sat at the top of the stairwell casually leaning against a pillar. Isabella enters through a side door looking troubled.)  
_**Carlo:** _(Glibly:)_ “Madam Sheriff.”  
**Isabella:** _(Trying to adopt a casual demeanor:)_ “Tell me, the message you brought from the Bishop, what did it say?”  
**Carlo:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’m afraid I couldn’t say, Milady. It was for the Prince’s eyes only. But, I’m sure Prince John will let his Sheriff know soon enough.”  
**Isabella:** _(Disappointed:)_ “Hmm, thank you.” _(Turns to leave.)  
_**Carlo:** _(Sitting up:)_ “One of these ‘real men of action’ was he?”  
**Isabella:** _(Stops, turns back towards Carlo, frowning:)_ “Excuse me?”  
**Carlo:** _(Looking down, straightening his jacket:)_ “When you were in Kingsbridge, you spoke of Nottingham being a place where real men tend to dwell. As far as I can tell, there is only you, the Prince and the castle guards around. Which leads me to assume that the person you’re pining for is no longer in Nottingham. An outlaw perhaps?”  
**Isabella:** _(Stepping closer, resolute:)_ “I am not pining for anyone. _(At Carlo’s smirk:)_ Besides, if I were, he’d be twice the man you could ever hope to be.”  
**Carlo:** _(Looks away smiling:)_ “Perhaps. But the Bishop did not say your predecessor was betrayed by his lieutenant and another man. Only Gisborne’s name was mentioned. _(Turning back to Isabella and leaning closer:)_ Which leads me to believe that one of two things has happened to your _(Snidely:)_ paramour.”  
**Isabella:** _(Almost snarling:)_ “Why don’t you enlighten me?”  
**Carlo:** _(Holding up a finger:)_ “One, he is dead. Or two _(Holding up a second finger and in doing so, rudely gestures at Isabella:)_ your man is currently with Gisborne as we speak and therefore will soon be dead. _(Isabella glares at him with barely contained fury:)_ Whatever you may think of me, Madam Sheriff, I have never betrayed my master. And I would rather die than to be thought of as a coward.”  
_(Carlo straightens up and lifts his chin, defiantly waiting for Isabella’s response. The Sheriff is about to slap the smug look off Carlo's face when the Prince arrives at the foot of the stairs.)  
_**Prince John:** “Isabella!”  
_(Isabella turns and lowers her hand.)  
_**Isabella:** “Sire! I was…”  
**Prince John:** “Never mind what you were just doing. Accompany me to the village won’t you? I have a message to deliver.”  
**Isabella:** “Of course, Sire. _(Composing herself and walking down the stairs to meet the Prince.)_ Which village in particular?”  
**Prince John:** “Oh it doesn’t matter, I’ll decide on the way.”   
_(He walks out of the main doors towards his awaiting horse. Isabella glances back towards the top of the stairs to see Carlo smirking self-satisfied at her.)_

**Kingsbridge Castle. Dungeons.**  
_(Gisborne and Robin move quickly through the dungeons, their weapons drawn and ready.)_  
**Robin:** “And I thought Nottingham’s castle security was bad.”  
**Gisborne:** “Well of course it’s easy to break into the dungeons. The hard part is breaking out again.”  
_(Robin and Gisborne reach the cell where the others are being held.)_  
**Much:** “Master!”  
**Allan:** _(Smirks:)_ “Took you long enough, get lost did ya?”  
**Little John:** “Robin, they’re lying in wait for you.”  
**Robin:** “We know. But if we move quickly and go back the way we came we might have a chance. _(Unlocks the cell door:)_ We need to go now.”  
****

**Castle Corridor.**  
_(Gisborne runs up the stairs from the dungeons. Robin comes up behind him.)  
_**Robin:** “Do you know where you’re going?”  
**Gisborne:** “Not really, no. Do you?” _  
(Peeks around the corner.)_  
**Guard:** _(From a distance:)_ “Come on!”  
**Robin:** _(to gang behind him:)_ “Get back!” _(Motions them to the side.)_  
**Guard:** “This way! _(Robin and Gisborne duck behind the doorjambs. A line of guards pass them. Robin checks to see if it’s clear.)_ Right, come on.”  
_(Gisborne leads Robin and the others out to the right.)_  
**Allan:** “Come on, how can you forget which way you came in!”  
**Robin:** “Come on. We have to keep moving.”  
_(Gisborne follows him. They follow Robin. Robin stops at an intersection, intending to go right and Gisborne passes him.)  
_**Gisborne:** “This way.”  
_(Robin points to the right.)  
_**Robin:** “It’s this way.”  
_(Allan leans between two columns, waiting for them to play it out.)  
_**Gisborne:** “Don’t argue with me.”  
**Robin:** “Gisborne, it’s this way.”  
_(Amid the chaos, Lipscombe turns the corner into the corridor.)_  
**Lipscombe:** “It’s Robin Hood!”  
_(They turn and run back down the corridor.)  
_**Robin:** “This way!”  
**Gisborne:** “Go! Robin! Through here!”  
_(Lipscombe chases them. Robin & Allan turn down one corridor as Gisborne and the others head down another. More Kingsbridge guards are behind him.)_  
****

**The Great Hall.**  
_(They burst through the doors to the Great Hall. Lipscombe and more guards enter from the opposite end. Gisborne, Much & Little John slide to a stop on the wood floor, Gisborne glances back and forth, holding his sword out, and sees they’re trapped. Lipscombe and more guards block the exit behind them. They are surrounded. On the balcony above them four archers appear and draw their bows.)_  
**Lipscombe:** _(to archers:)_ “Stop! Take them alive!”  
_(The guards from the corridor take away the other escaped prisoners as Lipscombe turns back to the trio and holds his sword out at them.)  
_**Little John:** _(Quietly, eagerly to Gisborne:)_ “I think we’ve got a good chance.”  
**Gisborne:** “Well, then we should give ourselves up.”  
**Little John:** “Give ourselves up?”  
**Gisborne:** “Yeah, live to fight another day.”  
**Little John:** “No. Today is a good day to die!”  
**Much:** “Oh I just knew you’d say that.”  
_(Little John slams himself into a guard. He blocks a sword twice, forcing the guard into the wall with the second block, then Much and Gisborne pull him away from the first guard, whom Much engages. Gisborne fights a third. Gisborne elbows a guard charging by him in the back, then pops up and punches another as Much faces the elbowed guard. He and Little John both kick him backwards. The longbowmen on the balcony draw. Lipscombe turns round and points to them with his sword.)_  
**Lipscombe:** “Don’t shoot! _(Turns and points his sword back at the trio:)_ Bishop Waleran wants them alive, for now.”  
****

**Castle Battlements.**  
_(Robin & Allan have somehow found their way up onto the battlements. Robin looks out at the ground several storeys below him. There is no hope of jumping out. He looks up and sees they are close to the top of the keep. A guard sees him and comes running. Robin kicks the guard back then jumps down and runs to the tower and up a ladder. The tower has a large red canopy on it, flanked by red flags. Allan has followed and engages another guard with the sword of the fallen guard, blocks once and runs him through. Robin, at the top of the ladder, ducks the guard’s sword, then pulls him off the tower, over the side. The guard screams as he falls.)_

_(Below in the town, Marian hears the guard screaming, looks up and sees Robin at the top of the tower.)  
_**Marian:** “Robin!”   
_(On the tower, Robin takes down a flag and breaks the pole over his knee as Allan joins him. Robin hands the broken pole to Allan and picks up a short piece of four-inch post. Robin knocks a corner of the canopy free from its post with the short piece.)  
_**Robin:** _(to Allan:)_ “With me. _(Robin and Allan stand at the centre pole of the canopy. Robin takes the broken pole piece and holds it crosswise against the tall pole.)_ Hold this.”  
_(Allan does and Robin ties the short pole to the long one.)  
_**Allan:** “Are you sure about this?”  
**Robin:** _(Chuckling:)_ “I hope so. _(Robin and Allan hold on to the tied-on crosspiece and stand on the battlements.)_ Ready? _(Allan nods slightly.)_ Now!”  
_(Robin and Allan pull the canopy forward and jump off the edge. More guards arrive and watch as the pair soar down over the courtyard.)_  
**Allan:** “Hey! _(Robin laughs.)_ Robin, we’re flying!”  
_(Allan laughs with Robin. Below, Marian watches, astonished, as Robin executes another unlikely escape. The canopy glides gracefully over the castle wall into the marketplace. Marian rushes over to the marketplace to help the canopy to land as the townsfolk cheer. They set the canopy down on its back edge.)  
_**Marian:** _(Smiles:)_ “Nice of you to drop in.”  
**Robin:** “What about the others? Much, Gisborne, John?”  
**Marian:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I’ve not seen them come out.”  
**Robin:** “Damnit. This is getting ridiculous.”  
**Allan:** “Look, I ain’t being funny but we can’t go back in there again.”  
**Tuck:** _(Appearing from a side street:)_ “You may have to.”  
**Allan:** _(Wary:)_ “Oi, you stay back.”  
**Marian:** “Allan.”  
**Allan:** “No, I mean it. _(To Tuck:)_ It’s because of your mate the Bishop that we were locked up in the first place. I don’t trust you.”  
**Tuck:** “I understand your anger and believe me I’m angry at myself for my foolishness. Waleran is more concerned with aiding the Prince and bettering his own position than helping the people.”  
**Marian:** “He said that?” **  
Tuck:** “He may as well have. I’m sorry, I thought he was a true man of God.”  
**Robin:** “So what do we do now?”  
**Tuck:** “I have a plan to save your friends. And we have to get the Bishop to reverse his edict against you.”  
**Allan:** “And how do we do that?”  
**Tuck:** “We need leverage against him. I need to get inside his personal quarters. Go through his papers, see if I can find proof of his corruption.”  
**Robin:** “Right, Allan you go with Tuck.”  
**Allan:** _(Not happy but willing to obey.)_ “All right.” _(Looks skeptically at Tuck.)_  
**Robin:** “When you find the proof, you bring it to us.”  
**Allan:** “Where?”  
**Robin:** “Back here. Marian and I will keep watch and if you’re not back within the hour we’ll come in after you.”  
****

**Dungeons.**  
_(Gisborne is thrown into the same cell as Much and the Little John.)  
_**Kingsbridge Prison Guard:** “In you go!”  
_(The other prisoners immediately start picking at him as the cell door closes and is locked. The prisoners leave Much & Little John alone as they already know the two men aren’t carrying anything valuable.)  
_**Gisborne:** “Get off me! Get—get off me! _(Gisborne gets to his hands and knees and kicks the men off.)_ Get off! I’ll kill the next one that touches me!”  
_(An old man crawls over and puts a hand on Gisborne’s leg.)  
_**Old Man:** “Kill me… please. _(Gisborne looks at him, frowning, having no intention of carrying out his threat on an old man.)_ Put me out of me misery.”  
**Gisborne:** “No!”  
**Old Man:** _(Brightly:)_ “You didn’t bring any food, did ya?”

**Locksley.**  
_(Prince John has gathered the people of Locksley in the village square. Stood above them on a raised platform, the Prince paces back and forth addressing the crowd.)_  
**Prince John:** “Good people of Nottingham, it is my sad yet earnest duty to deliver this news directly to you. _(Isabella stands amongst the crowd as oblivious to what the Prince has to say as the rest of the people:)_ I have just been informed by the good Bishop Waleran that Nottingham’s former sheriff, Lord Vaisey, is dead. _(There are murmurs throughout the crowd and Isabella can tell the villagers aren’t exactly devastated by this news:)_ His death was unprovoked, brutal and heinous. _(Speaking louder as the crowd become more animated:)_ Bishop Waleran has told me that Lord Vaisey was killed by the Commander of the Celts and sacrificed to the devil himself. _(There as gasps from the crowd at this and Isabella begins to suspect the Prince’s plan:)_ Furthermore, it was brought to my attention that the Princess, my very own niece, was present at this ritual sacrifice. _(The crowd gasp again:)_ And that she was accompanied by none other than Robin Hood and his gang of outlaws! _(The crowd look to each other and mutter in disbelief at this latest revelation:)_ I know… that you know Robin Hood. I know that some of you have come to look upon him as a friend. Be fooled no longer. It is clear now that the Princess and Hood have turned their backs on the people to become satanic killers! _(Isabella shakes her head at the Prince’s over the top declarations. Glancing around she can tell that the villagers are far from convinced by any of this.)_ Now, as you all know, I managed to negotiate a treaty with the Celts for the good of our nation. However, I cannot in good conscience continue to honour that treaty after this foul act. And henceforth, anybody harbouring Hood or his men shall be damned to a heretic’s death at the stake… where their flesh shall be charred from their bones.”  
**Isabella:** “And the Princess, Sire? What shall happen to those who still support her?”  
**Prince John:** _(Smiling down at her:)_ “What shall happen to those who would support the Princess in spite of the fact that she is a devil-worshiping witch? _(Isabella nods:)_ Oh, I’m sure there wouldn’t be a man, woman or child here who would even think to support such a notion. A devil worshiper on England’s throne? Preposterous. _(Prince John approaches a man and the man shies away. Prince John holds his hand up. Prince John smiles, chuckles, puts a hand on the man’s shoulder.)_ There’s no need to be scared, as long as you tell the truth. Would you still support the Princess’ claim to England’s throne over my own?” **  
Village Man:** “H-honestly, Sire, it all sounds like hearsay to me. I mean, where’s the proof?”  
_(Prince John freezes a moment.)_  
**Prince John:** “Of course. _(Closes his eyes, restrains his temper.)_ Proof. Is the word of Bishop Waleran not enough for you? _(The man shakes his head:)_ There is no proof of the existence of the Lord our God but we all believe in him, don’t we? We all fear his wrath. But, you ask for proof I cannot give. Yet I can show you what happens to those who support devil worshipers. _(Turns to guards.)_ Men, give this man a drink.”  
**Guard:** “Come here.”  
_(Two guards grab the man, one kicking him in the stomach, then they drag him over and put his head in a barrel and hold it under water. A villager steps forward. Prince John draws his sword.)_  
**Prince John:** “Ah-ah-ah-ah. I really wouldn’t. _(To the crowd:)_ If you won’t love me, then by God you’ll fear me!”  
_(Prince John nods at the guards at the barrel. They dump it and the man falls out, dead. Prince John, Isabella and the guards leave.)_


	5. Running Out Of Time

**Kingsbridge Castle. Waleran’s quarters.**  
_(Tuck and Allan, dressed in plain brown monk’s robes, open the door and enter the room. Allan gives a questioning look at Tuck.)_  
**Tuck:** “I’ll know what it is when I see it.”  
**Allan:** _(Nods.)_ “Right.”  
_(They split up and start searching the room. Allan picks up a dirty and holey sack-like dress.)  
_**Allan:** “Ugh. _(Allan drops it quickly and something rattles. Tucks goes over to a trunk under the window and starts picking stuff up off the lid. Allan sees a smaller chest, opens it and closes it. He starts to check the things on the table and knocks off a silver plate, which clatters to the floor. Tuck turns to him, glaring. Allan makes an apologetic face and raises a hand, listening to see if they alerted the guards. Tuck opens the trunk.)_ We need to get a move on, Tuck.” _(Slaps Tuck’s shoulder and leaves.)_  
**Tuck:** “Yeah.”  
_(Tuck wants to follow, but his curiosity gets the better of him and he opens a book and starts to read. Seeing numerous ledger lines and other markings, Tuck closes the book and takes it with him.)_  
****

**Interior corridor.**  
_(Tuck and Allan walk briskly down the hall. They see a guard come around a corner.)  
_**Tuck:** “Wrong way.”   
_(Tuck pulls Allan back the other way, but more guards run in.)  
_**Allan:** _(Shoves Tuck:)_ “Get the book to Robin!”  
_(Allan faces two guards coming at him, grabs the halberd of a guard and uses it to block the sword of the one next to him, then pushes the first away. He draws his double swords, fends off a guard, steps back to readjust the grip on his swords, then blocks blows coming at him from either side. He ducks under a halberd and a sword as they are swung over his head, then slices into the swordsman. He kicks away a third guard, then deflects and turns away a halberd before shoving his shoulder into the guard. Allan turns to a guard getting to his knees and slams his head into a column. He faces a swordsman, deflects the blade and pushes him aside. Allan ducks to the side to avoid a halberd and retreats several steps to put the wall at his back. He blocks an overhead blow, then catches the man, losing his left sword in the process. He throws the man aside. Allan swings with his remaining sword at a guard, who catches Allan’s arm and throws him aside. Allan regains his balance, deflects a halberd with his sword, twists it away with his free hand, and hits the guard on the head with his sword. Lipscombe appears, catches Allan and punches him in the stomach. He puts his hand under Allan’s chin and pushes his back to the wall. Allan is surrounded.)_  
**Lipscombe:** “Lock down the castle! Search every room!“

**Kingsbridge Guard Outpost.  
**_(Marian and Robin wait at the corner of the abbey.)_  
**Marian:** “No sign of them.”  
**Robin:** _(Sighs:)_ “There’s no more time. I have to go in now.”  
_(Tuck comes up behind them.)  
_**Tuck:** “I’ve got something.”  
**Marian:** “Where’s Allan?”  
**Tuck:** “Ah. Lipscombe’s guards found us. Allan told me to make a run for it as he held them off.”  
**Robin:** “Great. _(Noticing the book under Tuck’s arm:)_ What’s that?”  
**Tuck:** “Proof, I hope. It’ll take time to decipher it all though.”  
**Marian:** “Time we don’t have. Listen, _(Pulling Tuck further into the alley away from prying eyes:)_ in less than a days time, an army of warriors will lay waste to this city unless we can find the person responsible for ordering the attack on their people.”  
**Tuck:** “Tomorrow is St Barnabas’ Day. All the people will be in the abbey.”  
**Robin:** “Like lambs to the slaughter. _(To Marian:)_ No doubt the Bishop will be looking to serve our friends up as the main event before the feasting begins.”  
**Marian:** “Well at least that gives us some time to think of a rescue plan if nothing else.”  
**Tuck:** “Ah, now that I may be able to help you with.”  
**Robin:** “No offense, Tuck, but every time we listen to you we lose another member of our gang.”  
**Tuck:** “Trust me, this’ll be different. And if my calculations are correct, we may have a chance to accomplish all of your objectives in one go.”  
**Marian:** _(Frowns:)_ “What calculations?”  
**Tuck:** “I’ll explain on the way, but if I’m right, we have the chance to perform a miracle tomorrow.”  
_(Tuck heads off determinedly as Robin and Marian exchange puzzled looks before following him.)_

**Dungeons.**  
_(Much is chained by the wrists inside the cell, his head down, sniveling.)  
_**Gisborne:** _(Disgusted:)_ “Please don’t tell me you’re crying.”  
**Much:** _(Pitifully:)_ “I’m not. I j-j-just know what happens to h-h-heretics and I d-d-don’t want to be burned alive!”  
**Little John:** “Much, get a grip. Robin, Marian and Allan are bound to have a plan to rescue us by now.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Chuckles grimly:)_ “Well at least there’s one good thing about being locked up with you lot.”  
**Little John:** “And what’s that?”  
**Gisborne:** “Robin’s bound to come and rescue you. If it were just me I’d dare say he’d leave me here to rot.”  
**Little John:** “Yeah, well he’d be right to. Given all the things you’ve done, all the people you’ve killed.”  
**Gisborne:** “If you’ve got a problem, big man, let’s settle it right now.”  
**Little John:** “Fine by me.”  
**Allan:** _(From outside the cell:)_ “I leave you lot alone for two minutes and you’re already at each others throats.”  
**Little John:** “Allan!”  
**Gisborne:** _(Smirks:)_ “There you are, Much. We’ve been saved already.”  
**Allan:** _(Winces:)_ “Actually, fellas, not so much.”  
_(The prison guard grabs him by the arm and opens the cell door, shoving Allan through it and closing the door behind him.)_  
**Gisborne:** “What’s this?”  
**Allan:** “Got caught trying to find some dirt on the Bishop. _(Claps his hands together:)_ So I guess it’s down to Robin and Maz now, eh?”  
_(Little John rolls his eyes and walks over to the dark side of the cell, hiding his face from view.)_  
**Gisborne:** _(Grumbling sarcastically:)_ “Great.”

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.**  
_(Isabella stands in front of a mirror with her knife. Carlo stands behind her.)  
_**Carlo:** “I’m sorry to have doubted your resolve, Madam Sheriff.”  
**Isabella:** _(Staring at her knife:)_ “You know it’s funny. When I used this knife to kill my husband all those months ago I never truly realised what that moment meant.”  
**Carlo:** _(Curious:)_ “What did it mean?”  
**Isabella:** “It was if I’d awoken from a very bad nightmare and in truth I had. For years I cowered and begged for Thornton’s mercy. Allowed myself to be subservient to his needs and desires. When I killed him it was out of fear for my life. No wonder I failed to comprehend the true greatness of that moment. Then, when I killed William Hamleigh, I knew exactly what I was doing. I felt no remorse for my actions because Hamleigh was a scurge that needed to be eliminated. My actions delivered control of your brothers army directly into Vaisey’s hands. Once again I had facilitated a man’s rise to power and received nothing in return. Finally, after being named sheriff, I betrayed my friends and swore to myself I would never be used by men ever again.”  
**Carlo:** “You have allied yourself with the Prince, you share his bed at night. Surely-”  
**Isabella:** “We are using each other, you fool. Prince John may not realise it just yet but I do. He may think of me as his delightful pet project - the first woman Sheriff. But I will not allow this opportunity to slip through my fingers. This is my chance to be the one who gains power and position. _(Finally turning to face Carlo:)_ And you’re going to help me.”  
**Carlo:** _(Raises an eyebrow:)_ “I am?”  
**Isabella:** “Oh yes. _(Points the knife at him:)_ Your brother’s army is in need of a new Commander and it just so happens that I am in the market for a militia.”  
**Carlo:** “And where do I factor in to all of this?”  
**Isabella:** “You are going to convince Blamire that I am the true Commander he seeks.”  
**Carlo:** _(Nods:)_ “I see. And what’s in it for me?”  
**Isabella:** _(Smiles, backing Carlo up towards the bed:)_ “My undying appreciation.”  
**Carlo:** _(Lowering himself onto the bed, smirks:)_ “Is that all?”  
**Isabella:** _(Sultrily:)_ “Oh, we’ve only just begun.”  
****

**Powis Castle. Infirmary.**  
_(Having deemed Indra stable enough to transport, the woman warrior is brought in on a litter to the castle infirmary. As Indra slides herself over onto an empty bed she dismisses her litter bearers. As they exit the room Djaq enters, determined to check on her patient one last time before turning in for the night. Indra eyes her but does not resist as the Saracen leans over to check her wounds.)  
_**Indra:** “I suppose in the spirit of the Commander’s new decree I should thank you.”  
**Djaq:** _(Dryly:)_ “Or you could thank me _because_ I saved your life. It is customary, I believe.”  
**Indra:** _(Ignores this:)_ “Your Princess will cause Lexa many problems before all is said and done.”  
**Djaq:** “Clarke is not my Princess, she is my friend. I have faith she knows what she’s doing. It’s people like her who will end the cycle of violence, not warriors like you or I.”  
**Indra:** _(Scoffs:)_ “We are nothing alike.”  
**Djaq:** “No? Are we not often times the lone women fighting amongst a sea of men?”  
**Indra:** “I lead those men.”  
**Djaq:** _(Nods:)_ “Yes, as did I once.”  
**Indra:** “You? What kind of men did you lead?”  
**Djaq:** “Spies, informants. Men who sought to end war without the use of violence. I joined the cause after my brother was killed. Before that I was training with my uncle to become a healer.”  
**Indra:** "I see. And what happened to you and your men?”  
**Djaq:** “We were betrayed. Sold as slaves by warlords who were looking to prolong the war just as much as we were working to end it.”  
**Indra:** _(Looks away:)_ “I’m sorry.”  
**Djaq:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “The people in my country were not ready for peace. _(Getting to her feet:)_ I just pray the same is not true for yours.”  
_(Djaq turns and heads for the door.)_  
**Indra:** “Saracen. _(Djaq stops, sighs and turns back to face her patient:)_ Thank you.”  
_(Djaq stares at Indra a moment then smiles before leaving the room.)_

**A Hill Overlooking Kingsbridge. Night.  
**_(Robin and Tuck sit on a broad rock under the full moon. Tuck is quickly whittling a stick into a sharp point. Robin is going through Tuck’s red book and trying to understand the page with the phases of the moon on it. Tuck gives Robin a moment, then nudges his arm and points at the moon.)  
_**Tuck:** “What happens to the moon tomorrow happens once in a generation. It’s God’s gift from the stars.”  
**Robin:** _(Stares at the sky.)_ “My father used to say that when we die, we become stars. If it’s true, this time tomorrow, we could be lighting up the night sky.“  
**Tuck:** “That’s a glorious thought.”  
_(Robin smiles at the sky.)_

**Jack & Aliena’s Home.**  
_(Jack & Aliena are sat up on their bed as Aliena breast feeds their child. Jack kneels behind his wife supporting her weight as she nourishes the baby. There is a pensive look on Aliena’s face which Jack notices.)  
_**Jack:** _(Kissing her neck:)_ “What troubles you, my love?”  
**Aliena:** _(Smiles ruefully:)_ “Many things.”  
**Jack:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well perhaps just tell me about your current worry then?”  
**Aliena:** _(Sighs:)_ “It’s what Ellen said, about your father. If Waleran wanted your father dead so badly as to burn him at the stake then-”  
**Jack:** _(Nods, continues her thought:)_ “The secret he had must’ve been monumental, I know. But Ma has no proof, it would be her word against Waleran’s.”  
**Aliena:** “And who would dare doubt the word of a Bishop?”  
**Jack:** “It’s a stalemate. My mother has despised Waleran for years but she’s not foolish enough to try and seek revenge.”  
**Aliena:** “No, but what if Waleran decides she’s too dangerous a woman to have around any longer? _(Looks over her shoulder at him:)_ What if the Bishop decides that the son of Jacques Cherbourg is also too much of a liability to keep alive.”  
**Jack:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “Ma knows how to take care of herself. She was tried as a witch years ago. Why else do you think she insists on living in that cave? As for me? I am the master builder of Waleran’s cathedral. He needs me and the cathedral is years away from being completed. ”  
**Aliena:** “Your cathedral may never be completed if what Marian says is true. If Robin doesn’t find the person responsible for the attack on Powis then Kingsbridge’s fate is sealed.”  
**Jack:** “I think we can both agree that the only person capable of ordering such an attack would be Waleran. But again, we have no proof.”  
_(The baby finishes feeding and Aliena sighs, getting to her feet and placing the child in the cot. There is a light knocking on the door which startles her.)_  
**Aliena:** _(As Jack starts to get up:)_ “I’ll get it. _(Aliena moves towards the door, unsure of who could be calling at this hour. Opening the door:)_ Marian?”  
**Marian:** “I’m sorry for the lateness, but we’re running out of time and I need your help.”  
_(Aliena hesitates for a moment before nodding and stepping aside to allow Marian entry.)_


	6. Total Eclipse

**Kingsbridge. Courtyard.  
** _(A long beam stretches across one side of the courtyard. A single noose hangs from it. Under it is Gisborne, sitting backwards on a horse with his hands tied behind him. A crowd has gathered in the courtyard to watch the execution. Waleran and Lipscombe enter from the corridor to the courtyard. Guards lead in the prisoners from the stable area: Little John, Much and Allan. The people throw rotten vegetables at them, chanting “Burn them!” as the prisoners are paraded around the back of the platform to the steps in the front. The Bishop reads from a small book in Latin.)  
_ **Waleran:** “Libera me, Domine, …de morte aeterna, in die illatremenda.”   
_(Blockades have been set up around the west and north sides and guards are lined up at the foot of the steps. The portcullis is down and the gate is closed. Tuck enters through a side passageway, hooded, and walks behind the line of guards. The gang have been tied to the poles with their hands above their heads.)  
_ **Lipscombe:** “For crimes against the Church, heretical and blasphemous obscenity…Robin Hood’s men …shall be burnt to a crisp!” _  
_**Allan:** “Well, at least it’s not a dull death.”  
 **Little John:** “What?”  
 **Allan:** “People will be talking about this for years, John.”  
 **Little John:** “Great.”  
 **Lipscombe:** “And, for his treachery against Prince John, Sir Guy of Gisborne shall be hanged by the neck until he is dead.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Grumbles:)_ “Well, I’m certainly glad I managed to visit Kingsbridge before I died.”  
 _(Lipscombe continues his speech as Waleran watches the crowd wordlessly. Outside the castle, Robin has a coil of rope and his bow. He ts an arrow through a knot at the end of the rope. Robin draws and shoots the arrow into the gibbet at the top of the battlements, then starts to climb up the wall slowly, grimacing with every pull on the rope. Lipscombe has finished his speech and sat down in a chair next to Waleran. Robin uses all his determination to get a foot onto a protruding beam. He stops to rest as the moon starts to cover the sun. Tuck looks up to see the start of the eclipse. Tuck realises he needs to stall until Robin can get to his spot and the eclipse is more complete.)_

**Tuck:** _(Raises his arm.)_ “Wait! _(Tuck steps past the guards into the middle of the courtyard. Bishop Waleran frowns at him the moment he sees him. Tuck stands at the foot of the steps.)_ A last prayer, Bishop. We must be merciful, no matter how great the crime. _(As Waleran considers:)_ Bishop, ’tis sinful to offer no chance of absolution.“ _  
(Lipscombe looks at Waleran, who nods slightly.)  
_ **Lipscombe:** “Very well. _(Tapping his wrist with each word:)_ Chop, chop. These boys have got a hot date.”   
_(Lipscombe glances at Waleran, looking for recognition of his joke as Tuck goes down one step trying to keep his composure, faces the gang, opens his book and recites in Latin.)  
_ **Tuck:** “Da, quaesumus Dominus, ut in hora mortis nostraesacramentis refecti… _(glances at the sun)_ … et culpisominibus expiati… _(The sun’s light becomes dimmer. Robin pulls himself up closer to the top.)_ In sinim misericordiae tuae laeti (suscipi mereamur…” _  
_ **Lipscombe:** “All right, all right! That’s enough of the piety. _(Robin creeps into position on the battlements.)_ No amount of words can save their blackened souls. Fire it up!”  
 **Tuck:** _(Lights a sparkling flare.)_ “Wait! In the name of God, wait!”  
 **Waleran:** _(Roars at Tuck:)_ “What are you doing?”  
 **Tuck:** _(Points to the Bishop:)_ “You and your master Prince John have broken not just man’s law, but the Lord’s. And for this you will be punished.”  
 **Lipscombe:** _(Stands.)_ “The monk’s been on the mushrooms! Burn them!” _(Sits.)_

**Tuck:** _(to all:)_ “Soon God will speak, the skies will darken and the sun will disappear.”   
_(Looks up as it gets progressively darker._ _(Robin, amazed, notices the increasing darkness, too.)  
_ **Robin:** “He was right!”  
 _(The moon now totally eclipses the sun.)  
_ **Tuck:** “There! It’s happening. _(Some of the townsfolk start to panic, others hug one another in fear. The gang look up at the black sun.)_ Have faith! For soon a new day will dawn and you will be saved!”  
 **Waleran:** _(Raising his cowl and crossing himself:)_ “Lord, forgive me!”  
 **Lipscombe:** “It’s a trick. _(Stands.)_ Light the Fire! _(Nothing happens.)_ Fire!”  
 **Little John:** _(Sees Robin’s silhouette on the battlements. In wonder:)_ “Robin.”  
 **Tuck:** “For out of this darkness a legend will rise! Hope will be reborn!”  
(The guards are scared and scatter. Lipscombe takes the discarded torch.)  
 **Lipscombe:** “Want something doing properly… _(Makes his way through the panicked crowd to the pyre. Waleran stands, his eyes darting everywhere. Tuck turns to look up at the sun, elated, smiling. Mutters:)_ Filthy peasants. _(An arrow hisses through the air as Waleran slowly slips behind his chair.)_ Don’t anybody touch me! _(A second arrow hisses.)_ Stay away! ( _A third arrow sounds as the Sheriff gets to the pyre.)_ Away!”  
 **Tuck:** “A new dawn is coming! The children here will witness. The sun will rise again over England’s towns, over our villages, over all of our people!”  
 **Lipscombe:** “I’ll give you something to smile about. You whimpering pansies!  
 _(Lipscombe begins to light the pyre but sees it empty. Lipscombe can’t believe his eyes. He staggers over, staring at the wood.)_ Where have they gone?”  
 _(He sees the arrows above his head, then turns around and scans the courtyard to see that Gisborne has also escaped.)_

**Tuck:** _(Points up.)_ “You see, the sun emerges again, like England’s protector; his journey is complete. _(Waleran looks up at the sun, shielding his eyes with his hand. Robin stands silhouetted against the sun, an arrow nocked in his bow.)_ He appears into the light and he will save you. He has returned. _(Waleran staggers back several steps in disbelief.)_ He has come to save you all!”  
 _(Robin shoots two arrows at Lipscombe, pinning his sleeves to the wall. Waleran sees Robin aiming at him next.)  
_ **Waleran:** “No!” _  
(With surprising agility and speed, the Bishop bids a hasty retreat.)  
_ **Robin:** _(to all:)_ “I am Robin Hood, your humble servant. _(The moon shines in a large gibbous over his shoulder.)_ It is for you that I live to fight the evil that chokes this country. No longer shall we live in fear and darkness! We must stand together! Only then will the sun rise on this country, our England… _(raises his bow to emphasise his words)_ … once more!“ _  
(Below, the townsfolk cheer and applaud. Meanwhile, Tuck has made his way to Waleran’s coach, Waleran sees him and runs to the coach. Tuck waits for Waleran to arrive, then opens the coach door and slams it into Waleran, who is dazed from the impact. Tuck grabs two moneybags and runs into the centre of the courtyard.)  
_ **Tuck:** “Robin!”  
 _(Tuck heaves a bag into the air and Robin shoots an arrow through it, causing a rainstorm of gold coins on the peasants below. Two guards run towards Robin on the battlements, and Robin fights them off with his bow, then tosses it down and jumps off the edge into the courtyard. Little John, Allan and Much are holding the banner out to catch him. Robin quickly leaps off the cloth and the men fling the fallen coins off it as Robin makes a beeline for Waleran.)_

_(The gang meanwhile begin fighting the guards. Little John, near Gisborne, blocks the sword of one guard and knocks him upside with the butt of his staff, then a second guard jumps over the first one, forcing Little John to block him. Little John punches him, but then gets punched by the first. Gisborne sees Little John being overpowered.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “John! _(Gisborne runs over, ducks a sword, grabs the guard’s arm, kicks and punches him in one fluid motion, then helps Little John to his feet.)_  
All right?“  
 **Little John:** “Yeah.”  
 _(Gisborne runs off. Little John is left standing, shocked at the fact that Gisborne helped him, before continuing to fight. Lipscombe watches Gisborne’s retreat and decides to follow him. Waleran, having picked himself up is backing away from Robin.)  
_ **Waleran:** “You have a choice to make, Hood. Capture me or save your new ally’s life.”  
 **Robin:** _(Frowns:)_ “What are you talking about?”  
 **Waleran:** “Gisborne knows too much about the Black Knights. My sheriff can’t allow him to leave here alive.”  
 _(Robin’s eyes search the immediate surroundings for any sign of Gisborne. Unable to decide whether Waleran is lying or not, Robin chooses not to risk it and runs past the Bishop. Pleased by his lucky escape, Waleran makes his move to disappear. His path is blocked again however, this time by Marian and Aliena. As he turns once more he is confronted by Jack & Ellen.) _

_(Elsewhere, Lipscombe comes up behind Gisborne, grabs his arm, turns him round and punches him to the ground. As Gisborne tries to sit up Lipscombe kicks him back down, then puts his foot on his chest, draws his sword and puts the point at his chest, too.)_  
 **Lipscombe:** “You die a traitor and a coward, Gisborne. And, as soon as I find him, your friend Robin Hood dies next.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Smirks:)_ “You won’t have to look far. He’s behind you.”  
 **Lipscombe:** “You think I’m a fool?”  
 **Robin:** “Yes.”  
 _(Lipscombe turns around to see Robin standing behind him with his bow drawn at him. Before he can make another move Robin shoots him in the heart with enough force to push him into the wall.)_  
 ****

**Back in the courtyard…  
** ( _As a crowd gathers around them, Aliena gives Waleran a piece of her mind._ )   
**Aliena:** “The citizens of Kingsbridge have been used, unlawfully, by you. You profess to know the will of God and use his name to secure your own selfish desires.”  
 **Waleran:** “Silence you silly girl. You have no evidence of any wrongdoing on my part and I am offended by the notion of it.”  
 **Ellen:** _(From the distance:)_ “But I do. I have evidence of the murder of the future King. _(Walking forward and lowering her hood:)_ Evidence of Regicide.”  
 _(Waleran’s face pales at the sight of Ellen.)_  
 **Waleran:** _(Pointing at her:)_ “That woman was condemned as a witch years ago and has evaded the law ever since.”  
 **Ellen:** _(Continuing to walk forward:)_ “What, you expect me to run? There has been too much running from the law in Kingsbridge. _(Pulling a letter from her cloak and holding it up:)_ I have the evidence here.”  
 **Random Village Woman:** “Quiet, let her speak!”  
 **Ellen:** “Evidence of treason. The chalice was planted on Jacques Cherbourg at the request of Prior James of Kingsbridge. He was tortured and burned an innocent man!”

**Waleran:** “This is nonsense and I do not have to listen to such lies. _(To the crowd:)_ I brought you people paradise on earth, and I didn’t build it brooding on the right and wrong of things. I have neither the time nor the inclination to explain myself to any of you who rose and slept under the blanket of the very freedom that I gave you, and then question the manner in which I provided it. Now get out of my way!”   
_(The Bishop pushes his way past the peasants holding his Bible aloft. However, his progress is halted by the return of Robin, Gisborne and the others into the courtyard. Trapped, the Bishop realises he has run out of places to hide.)_  
 **To Be Continued.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
